


First Meeting

by BluePlanetTrash



Series: Papa Iverson Series [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Langst, Latte - Freeform, M/M, Matt proving himself, Meeting the Parents, Papa Iverson, Protective Iverson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: You made me want papa iverson. how. i hated him. but now hes lances papa in my mind. whats papa iverson's thoughts on his son coming home, dating the Matthew Holt, rebel meme genius?





	First Meeting

It wasn’t too long after that Matt sent a transmission to Earth to say that he had finished up his duties to the rebellion and was on his way back. To put it simply, Lance was ecstatic and was already planning a bunch of dates and activities to do once he got back.

The first of the hurdles, however, was introducing Matt to Iverson. Which he worried a bit about, not because he had a boyfriend; he had had his fair share of boyfriends over the years. Just like telling him that he was, in fact, bisexual, he had taken their presence in stride. That is until his last boyfriend, one night after he had refused to sleep with him, had practically beaten his face in and had only gotten home after running out of the boy’s house without his jacket and shoes and wandered home in the late night.

In the panic of the situation, he didn’t have any of his belongings and his phone and car were still at the young man’s house. All he was thinking about at that moment was getting the hell out of there and getting back to the safety of his home. Every few seconds he looked behind himself, terrified that he was going to come after him. He had seen all of the horror stories of people scared of getting arrested for assault and choosing to murder instead and try and cover up their tracks.

He had never known his boyfriend to be violent at all and seeing that new side of him only made him that much more scared. If he didn’t know about that side of him, what else could he have possibly been hiding?

Every car that he heard approaching, he hid in the bushes or behind a tree until he was sure that they passed. Once or twice, a car would circle back and he would stay in the shadows for a solid five minutes, tears rolling down his face and hands covering his mouth in the fear that somehow whoever they were would be able to hear his breathing.

By the time that he made it back to his house, he was bawling from pain and emotional distress and fell into his father’s arms. He had been sitting on the front deck, impatiently checking his phone for any message from Lance. He was a dad, sue him, he was worried, and he was right to be.

When he saw his son’s familiar silhouette hurrying up the driveway, he was ready to yell at him that it was almost 1 in the morning. He was ready to be angry that he didn’t come home in his car, the niggling in the back of his brain telling him that he was drunk and didn’t want to drive home (the only good outcome of the ordeal). He wasn’t going to be surprised if he tried to duck away and pull himself through a window somewhere in the house. Instead, he took one look at his dad on the porch steps and practically ran to him and collapsed in his arms with a loud, painful sounding sob.

His fiery anger quickly turned to outright concern and he pulled Lance away from his shoulder to ask him what happened. Instead, he saw the damage done to his face; his nose, lip, practically everywhere was bleeding. One of his eyes was swollen shut and the other was completely red from burst blood vessels. Looking further down, he saw that his clothes were ripped, he wasn’t wearing his belt that he left the house in and the button was popped off of his jeans.

“Lance, what happened?” He asked quietly as he sobbed in front of him. At the question he curled in on himself, tears dropping on his shirt.

“He t-tried, he tried t-to, I w-wouldn’t l-let him,” he stuttered out, limbs violently trembling. Iverson’s eyes widened in realization, his gut was churning with fire.

“I-I h-had to get out, my car i-is still there,” he cried in panic.

“Don’t worry Lance, me and Mark will go get your things, but we need to clean you up,” he said, standing up with Lance in his arms. He was lucky that Lance was built like a pole and hadn’t yet gained much weight. He easily brought him into the house and sat him down at the kitchen table.

Rushing through the house, he went and woke up Rosa and brought her back out to the kitchen. As expected she was in hysterics seeing her baby boy barely recognizable in front of her, but her training as a nurse quickly composed her and she got to work. As she helped him, he went to Mark’s room and roused him from sleep.

Now Mark wasn’t prone to violence, he was like Hunk in that way. He was a giant of a man, towering over most of their family with the comparative strength as well, but he was fiercely protective of his family. When he brought him back out to the kitchen any sleepiness that was affecting Mark was immediately replaced with anger that he didn’t show until they were on their way to Lance’s now ex-boyfriend’s house.

When they got there, they saw him in his front yard a utility knife in his hand. He looked angry but hey were much angrier when they saw that he had yet to wash the blood off of his hands. He was quick to pull the innocent act when they burst out of the car, anger radiating off of them and claim that Lance had struck first and he was defending himself. It made them sick. They weren’t about to strike back though, they were both men of law. There wasn’t much that they could do though since he was a minor.

That didn’t mean that he felt bad that when that boy’s application for the Garrison came through his hands, he filed it under permanent rejection. When asked why he didn’t accept his application, he told the truth. It was enough to turn most people away from the boy for good, it was what he deserved.

He didn’t think he would ever meet another sixteen-year-old that would cause that much damage at that age, in his life again.

It was lucky that Iverson already knew Matt, knew how successful he was and that he was a good person, but because of his previous boyfriend, he knew that he would be wary of him and become more protective of Lance.

It made him feel good that his dad would always have his back and would always be there to protect him, but he didn’t want him to scare Matt away. Matt had told him jokingly one time that one of his biggest fears was facing off with Iverson in a dark alley somewhere. At the time, he had laughed but inside he panicked a little.

By then, he already knew that Matt wouldn’t leave him because of one of the members of his family but he also knew that if his dad saw any kind of weakness present in his boyfriend he would be quick to exploit it until he truly proved himself to him.

How he was going to prove himself? He had no fucking clue.

* * *

He nervously shuffled at the tarmac beside the rest of the paladins, other personnel were lined up behind them, eagerly awaiting the return of Matt back to Earth. He tried to run through his introductions one more time in his head, nervous making his palm slick with sweat. He furiously wiped them on his pants, mumbling his little speech quietly.

“Bro, are you okay?” Hunk asked, leaning over to whisper in his ear. He sighed a bit and straightened up again.

“Yeah, it’s just you know, my dad is about to meet my boyfriend,”

Hunk blinked in realization, a drawn-out oh coming out of his mouth. Just as he was about to open his mouth to reply, a loud boom echoed out above them and they saw Matt’s rebel ship approaching the surface. They raced over to the ship, excitedly chattering over each other. They let Sam, Pidge and Colleen take the lead and greet him, smothering him with hugs and peppering his face with kisses.

He hung back respectfully, a part in fear but at the same time the nervousness he was feeling also factored in.

“Lance!” The excited cheer broke him from his musings and he was quickly wrapped up in a hug and lifted into the air. As soon as his feet hit the ground again, Matt was kissing him and lowering him in a dip. Dramatic as always.

He pulled back, happily looking into his eyes and pressing their foreheads together.

“Hi,” he said softly.

“Hey,” he replied just as softly, almost forgetting that he was supposed to be introducing him to his father.

Keyword being almost.

He grabbed Matt’s shoulder, hauling himself up again and instead grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the Garrison personal instead.

“I have to introduce you to someone,” he said hurriedly. He stopped in front of Iverson, who had his arms crossed in front of him and was glowering down at Matt.

“Um, I’ve already met Iverson?” He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Lance gulped and put his hand on his dad’s arm.

“Kind of, um, Matt meet my dad,” he said, gesturing to him nervously. Matt’s face went slack in surprise and his eyes darted between them incredulously.

“Wow, really?” He asked outright. He shook his head and instead gave Iverson a smile. Despite the fact that he was already well aquatinted with the man, he held out his hand, which Iverson took with a firm hand.

“It’s nice to meet my boyfriend’s father, he really missed you out there, I’m glad I was able to help him get home,” he smiled brightly.

“Thank you for getting my son home,” he replied gruffly before pulling Matt forward to get into his personal space. “Don’t think you have my approval yet boy, my children are precious,”

Without a further word, he spun and marched back into the base. Lance let out a laugh as Matt’s smile dropped and he sunk to the tarmac with shaking legs.

“Oh Jesus, I thought I was going to die,” he mumbled, clutching onto Lance’s legs for support. He giggled and crouched down beside him and pulled him into a hug.

It wasn’t a very strong start but he certainly had a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr at blueplanettrash!


End file.
